1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to wireless communication, and more particularly to electronic devices that include a near field communication (NFC) devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile electronic devices, including smart phones, are widely used, various kinds of subsidiary products for mobile electronic devices have been developed.
For example, flip cover devices that selectively cove front surfaces of mobile electronic devices to protect the mobile electronic devices, have been developed.